A loving soul to keep
by xXxStitchFacexXx
Summary: What happens when hearts start to open at the holidays, and a couple of certain Shimigami's realize there true feelings? (Female Grell) WillxGrell, AlanxEric, and most defiantly UndertakerxRonald, so there shall be SOME yaoi! XP Please post reviews as well! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Grell burst through the Raven haired shimigami's office. "Will~" Grell skipped gleefully over to the desk, finished files in hand. "Sutcliff, You must leave this office and return to work immeaditly." Grell pouted her cherry glossed lips. She sat on the older Shimigami's desk. Legs crossed, in a lady like manner. "Why be so mean darling~" She trailed her fingers down his chest. She gently tugged on his tie, pulling him forward slowly. William fixed his glasses, and gently swatted away the redheaded womans hand. She leaned back. Swising her hair off of her shoulder as she tried very seductivly to win over Will. He didn't so much as bat an eyelash. She sighed, hopped off his desk and moved to a chair, near his desk. She sat down, with a huge groan, as she was pleased to be off her feet. As much as she loved the height, the heels killed her. She took a book from the bookcase to the left of the desk. She leaned back in her chair, and settled herself for a good read. Will looked up from his papers. "Miss Sutcliff, I thought I told you to go back to your office and attend to your work." Grell looked up from her book. "Hmm?~" Will sighed as he looked at the redhead with annoyance. " . ."

Grell had a smile play at her lips. "But, Will~...I've completed all my work silly~!" She looks to the shock on his face and lets the smile spread to her face. Will composed himself, "If you are finished, where is your completed work?" She got out of her chair, handed Will the files, which she worked on quickly but ediquitly, so she could spend time with her adorable supervisior. She sat on the arm of his chair as he looked over her work. He went to object, put as he went to look up at her, he found in his face too close to,...her breast. He was frozen as he tried to regain himself. It didn't help that she started to laugh. "Oh Will~," he looked up to his subordanint, glad her voice pulled him from that trance,"What on 'Earth' are you starring at, darling?" She smiled putting a painted nail up to her smiling lips. Will cleared his throat, he nudged her off his chair, and she went to the floor with a thud. She felt a sharp pain shoot up her tailbone, she yelped with not only pain but with surprise. She stood up, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Will didn't look over at her, afraid a blush would creep up to his face. She left his office not even waiting for his consentment. She went back to her office, and locked the door.

Will had wondered what was with her, as he continued over her paperwork. He had made his way to the redheaded female's office, and softly tapped on her office door. Grell did not hear the knocking as she was indulged into a entrancing Romance Novel. He knocked harder this time, still no response. He tried to open the door, locked? Was she hurt? Did she just leave her office? No, the light was on. He knew she wasn't that careless. What happened? "Sutcliff?! Open the door this instant!" Many workers passing looked to see the Raven haired man almost look concerned. Grell looked up from her book, she was so engrossed she hadn't noticed someone called for her attention. She quickly unlocked her office door, and opened to find William standing at her door, pale. "Will, what's wrong? You look ghastly." He quickly reformed himself once more, smoothing his hair back. "I came back to hand your new work." With that he swiftly turned and made his way back to his office. "Ass." She softly hissed under her breath. Will heard, turned as he saw for a split second, a glaring Grell. Her eyes widened as she sped into her office. Will raised a eyebrow, then turning on his heel, walked back to his office. Grell glanced around her office. Red. The most beautiful color, in the world. The only thing that wasn't pure red, was her walls. They were black, with Red, and White roses lacing over each other top to bottom. She had a soft, plush, red velvet couch to the right of her desk. A antique coffee table, right in front of her couch with beautiful red and pink roses in the most pretty vase.

Her desk was made of cherry wood. A design of roses in a white background laid under the glass on her desk. She had a computer to the right corner. Her desk had at least to series of Romances, stacked side by side with metallic rose weights pressing the books together. She had a closet of clothes, stocked, just in case of a fashion emergency. At the bottom of her closet laid hats, shoes, and purses. She had a cat bed in the corner of her office, with a scratching post next to it, and a kitty castle. Her kitten, Nightmare, who was pitch black with lime green eyes, sat perched on her soft, red, office chair. The kitten purred at the touch of her owners hand. She jumped down from the chair, as she watched as her owner went to the red mini fridge beside her desk, which had a cloth on top of it with lilies in a red vase. Grell pulled out a bowl, from the bottom drawer of her desk, as well as milk from her fridge. She walked to where the kitten's bed was placed and poured a creamy waterfall for her furry friend. The kitten gleefully lapped at the milk, as Grell stroked the silky soft fur, mumbling to her cat. "How can he be so mean? I always do my work, but he won't even let me play...Not even for a little while. How rude~" She looks to her kitten with a soft frown at her face, "Am I right?" The kitten looked to her owner, and let out a meow. Grell laughed softly at her kitten, as milk dribbled down the soft silky black fur. Grell petted her Kitten one last time before getting up and walking over to her desk and sitting down, letting her feet register on her desk, and opened the first file.

By the time she was half way done with her paperwork, it was past midnight. She was exhausted, she picked her kitten up, put her in her cage, grabbed her bags, along with the rest of her paperwork, and headed out the door. She locked up her office. She passed an open door, and noticed it was Will's office. She poked her head in to see her boss, with his head on his desk, snoring lightly. She set her things down on the plain black couch, and lightly walked over to the desk. She gently shook Will's shoulders, "William~, Will darling, you shouldn't sleep here you'll catch a cold." Will's eyes opened, and starred at the woman leaning over him, with a soft smile pressed to her lips. "Sutcliff!" He jerked up, almost knocking heads with the woman. He stuttered on, "W-what are you doing here?! Why? Are you here?! Leave." She pressed her lips into a hard line. She gathered her things, and turned around, "Excuse me for caring, or did you not notice the time?!" Will looked to the clock on his wall, almost one in the morning. Will looked back to his door, but she was gone. She stopped at the front door to put her coat on, and pulled a blanket out of her bag to put over the kitten's cage, so here baby wouldn't be cold. Will had locked up his office, walked down the stairs to the front door, and reached for his coat as Grell pulled out a pink fluffy blanket. She laid the blanket over the cage. Will slipped on his coat and hat as Grell stood up, and walked out to the snowing, cold, December wind. Will walked along side Grell, and her meowing kitten. They have lived with each other since they were first partnered at the beginning of their job, but of course they had a five bedroom house, that Will's grandmother had left him.

Will didn't want to admit it out loud, but the snow complimented the crimson red head's skin. She looked absoulty gorgeous in winter snow. Her white coat, swaying with the movements of her hips. Her cheeks, flushed bright red, from the coldness. With her bag strapped over her shoulder and across her chest, he could see the left over paper work. "What were you doing?" Grell looked to her colleague. "Hmm?" He pointed to her bag, with files almost flowing out. She safely tucked them away before the icy wind could steal them away. "What do you mean?" He looked to the Christmas lights, lining the streets. Watched how a couple of horse drawn carriages with couples snuggling together with hot cocoa in hand and a blanket pulled securely over their laps, as they looked adoringly at each other, were pulled across the snowy road. And secretly wished for a romance, of his own. "Well, obviously with that much paperwork left, you were goofing off." Grell stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. Will looked beside him to expect a redhead next to him, but not. He turned around. "What?" He walked back over to the stunned woman. She started to walk fast. He did a light jog to catch up with her. "It just so happens 'Mr. Spears' that I was working the entire time." She let out a angered huff, as she turned the corner towards the beautiful white house. It had light blue shutters on each window. Two window on each side. A Porch that circled the entire house. Summer outing was cover with light snow.

As she walked to the front of the white picket fence she looked to the big oak tree that held a tire swing. She smiled at thought of a child swinging happily on it, as a dog chased around it. This was the 1950's. Will and Grell, had know each other for a very, very long time. She walked up the path to the house, Will right behind her. She stepped up to the stairs, not checking to see if iced, her feet left her, but her things still in hand. She fell backwards, expecting hard icy concrete to connect with her head. But instead two warm, sturdy arms wrapped around her. She looked up to find Will had caught her before she could fall. He pulled his co-worker upright, watching her blush slowly in the light of the full moon. She straightened herself out with one hand, turned around, and careful with her step this time, took to the stairs. She pulled out her keys, she softly nodded to the side, smiling. "Thank you, William." She opened the door to their home. She walked inside laid her things to the ground next to her as she pulled off her coat, and set it to the coat rack to her right. William stepped inside. Taking his coat and hat off as well, setting them on the rack. Grell opened the cage, and let her kitten out into the chilly home. She set the cage to the side, to where no one could trip over it. She laid her bag next to Will's briefcase, and entered their living room. The living room had a vintage flowered couch with arm chairs on either side of it. A smoked oak coffee table, with a lace cover, and a bowl of fruit, stood in front of the couch. She walked over to the mantle, which held pictures of Will as a child. She smiled at them. He was so happy and playful as a child. Or so it looked like. She placed a couple of logs onto the metal racks in the fireplace, grabbing the lighter fluid, and drowsing it. She grabbed the matches that laid next to the bowl of fruits. She lit a match and tossed it to the logs. She stood back as she watch the flames roar to life. She smiled as the flames danced along the wood. She sat in the nearest chair, and wrapped a blanket around herself, trying to keep warm. She watched her baby kitten lie on the brick floor, at the edge of the carpet, next to the fire place trying to keep warm as well. Her kittens chest rising and dropping quickly, steadying itself for a deep sleep. She looked to the window, and watch the snow fall. Will and Grell moved to America, in a small town of North Dakota, where once Will had family as a child, to help the local shimigami in desperate need of their assistances. Will kept his position, along with Grell. Will came into the living room with two cups of coffee in hand. He passed a cup to Grell, she was about to comment that this was her good china, but chose not to ruin the moment. She took sips of the coffee, letting the flavor of caffeine and vanilla dance along her taste buds. "Thank you." She whispered. Will looked to her, "Hmm? Did you say something?" She shook her head softly, letting a smile play at her lips. Will took a seat on the couch, and watched the snow as well. She looked to the clock, one-thirty. She set her half drank coffee on the plate which it came on, stood up letting the blanket once wrapped around her small body fall to the chair, and letting out a yawn as she stretched. She looked to Will. He had his wrist laying on his knee's as he was leaning over, holding his cup of coffee in his right hand, his left hand dangling over his wrist. He looked at peace with the silence. "Umm, we should be going to bed right? Work in the morning." She began to walk away. "No, we don't." She turned around, and looked at Will, who was smiling. "What do you mean?" He sat his cup of coffee on his plate and leaned back into the couch. He looked to the confused woman. "Tomorrow's December 20th." She still looked confused as she stood in front of the window. Her pale skin looked ravishing in the light of the snow.

"And? What does that have to do with anything. Back in London, we even worked on Christmas." He smiled to the woman. "Yes, but here, the shimigami's have families, and they wish to take a early break and spend time with them. Letting people at least live through the holiday." Grell smiled at the thought of people spending time with their families. She pictured herself with children. Having them waking up early in the morning on Christmas morning, coming into her room, jumping on the bed, screaming for their mother to get up with smiles plastered to their bright faces, and them heading down the stairs probably running, almost tripping over one another to get to the presents left under the tree. Grell gasped. "The tree!" She sits down pouting. "Oh I forgot about the tree." William chuckled. Grell looks over with a frown on her face. "What's so funny?" William leaned forward, his hand resting on his face as he leaned in. "We have plenty of time to get a tree, Grell." She sighed and stood up once more. She picked up her kitten who jumped awake as soon as being touched. "Well, Miss Nightmare and I are heading to bed. Say goodnight, Nightmare." In response and shock to both reapers, the kitten meowed batting her paw at Will. "Goodnight, William~" She made her way to the stairs, and felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Will behind her, smiling. "Going to bed as well?" He nodded. She climbed the stairs, which were tall, and stopped in front of her bedroom. She opened the door, and let the kitten go in, and turned back to Will. "Hey, did you let Lacy in?" Will registered for a moment, than gasped before running down the stairs. Grell chuckled, as she heard the back door slam open, and heard Will calling in the Golden Retriever. She saw the golden blonde dog come running up the stairs, wagging her tail as she approached the red head. Will was at the bottom of the stairs, about to climb, when, "Did you lock the door?~" Will sighed, and walked back around the corner, just in case he checked the front as well. Just as he was to climb the staircase he heard, "What about the fire?" He let out a big groan followed by, "My goodness!" Grell chuckled as she petted Lacy silky coat. Will stopped at the stairs, hesitant to climb.

"Anything else, Grell?" There was silence for a moment. Grell thought for a moment, trying to remember anything important. "Well since you down there, could you grab my bag? I need to finish those papers, or the 'boss' will be very mad!~" Grell teased, Will was her boss. Will climbed the stairs, leaving the bag at the door, along with his briefcase. He reached the top, petting Lacy's head, and looked to Grell. "I think your boss, will be just fine with you finishing your work after the New Years." Grell smiled giving Lacy a hug and a kiss on her head, before entering her bedroom. Will walked into his bedroom, whistling for Lacy to come along. Lacy looked from one bedroom door to another. She entered Will's bedroom, immeaditly jumping onto his bed. Circling before finally settling into her place and falling into a deep slumber. Will's bedroom was plain. Light-blue walls, a gray rug under his bed, a couch to the right of his bed, a bathroom to the right of his bed, two nightstands, each having a bed-side lamp. His Headboard and footboard made out of oak wood. A fireplace, which he lit to cause warmth to spread out through the room. He went to the bathroom to change into pajamas bottoms, not able to find the top. A navy blue, with the pockets, a some-what lighter navy. Grell's bedroom was so much more different. Her room was almost made for a princess. She had a rose canopy bed, curtains, silk and see-through. She had at least twenty, if not more, throw pillows on her bed, all the color of rose, black, and red. Her comforter, and silky red with pink flowers all over it, and a black lace trim. Her bed skirt had the design of butterflies. She had a couch as well. Along with a small desk, and a fireplace facing her bed. Her kitten had a bed of her own set up in the corner of her room, with a scratching post, and another kitty-castle. Her floor was wood. Her walls, was a light pink. She had a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. She went into her bathroom, nothing but marble. And beautiful. She changed into her red and pink pajamas. She looked toward her balcony which was covered with snow. She scooted on her Pink fuzzy slippers and went over to her fire place.

She had no more logs. Instead of bringing some logs from downstairs, she went across the hall. She gently knocked on the door. Will opened the door, shirtless, and having Grell with even more red on her. But this time in her cheeks. She let her eyes scan over the muscles of her boss, trailing her eyes up his forearms, biceps, and chest, before finally settling on his eyes. Her cheeks a deep cherry red, to match her lips. She couldn't help but stutter. "I-I'm sorry...Uh, b-but could I bother y-you for some f-f-fire wood?" She blushed even worse. She was muttering on like a idiot. Will didn't notice. Just went over and picked up a arm full of wood. Grell couldn't carry that, and Will knew that. He walked pass Grell, and stood at her door, Lacy standing at his feet. She opened the door, letting him in. He sets the logs on the side, and watches Grell run on the other side of the room far away from him. He chuckles, and turns to look at her. "What's wrong with you?" She points to something hanging from a bright red ribbon. "Mistletoe." She softly blushes and laughs. He nods and walks to the door, calling for Lacy to come, she follows behind her master. He turns to look at Grell before closing the door. "Goodnight, Grell." She holds her breath as the door closes. She smiles and whispers, as she lights the fire. "Goodnight, William.~" Grell crawls into bed, with the picture of herself and Will on Christmas. She slowly falls asleep as her kitten curls up beside her sleeping body.

* * *

**(A/N: If you guys want me to continue the story, don't be shy to post reviews saying you liked it and tell me to continue^^ Thank you very much~)**


	2. Chapter 2

Two mornings later, the two reapers are awaken by knocks at their front door. Grell moves down the stairs, yawning with morning breath and answers the door to meet four smiling faces. Grell looks to a blonde, with dark specticales. He jumps on the red head. "Senpai!" He twirls the woman around. Will comes out of his room to see whats the noise is about, Lacy out the door in minutes, smelling a unknowing scent. She comes up on the blonde barking and snapping at the stranger. He immeadietly lets her go. He shrieks as the sweet and innocent dog, suddenly turns rude, scary, and rabid. "Ah! Get it off, get if off!" Grell starts to chuckle, as Will comes down the stairs he notices the scene and laughs as well. Grell snaps her fingers, snatching away the dogs attention. "Lacy~! Come here, girl~!" The dog turned into the cutest most adorable puppy dog once more. The other four reapers watch in amazement. Will looks to the four standing in the door way. "Shut the door please, it's cold outside." Grell whined. Grell went into the living room, the dog and cat following her, she started a fire, to warm up the house. Will stood there looking at his old co-workers. "Slingby, Knox, Hemphries, Undertaker? What are you doing here?" The four laugh, and look to Will. Ronald steps forward and give his old co-worker a one arm hug. "So how have you been, Senpai?" William laughs giving him a pat on the back. "I've been good. How's the office, anyone messing up the routine?" The reapers shake their heads confused. They stand there for a minute until Grell comes back in, with her kitten wrapped in her arms, and the dog at her feet, not moving an inch from her, in a overprotective mode. Will looks to Lacy and looks at her protective stance on Grell. "Thanks." He mutters to the dog, who whines in reply. Grell looks to their new visitors, and smiles. "It's great to see you all, but I must go get dressed for I have errands to run. Will you four be staying for the holiday?" They looked at each other, wondering the same thing. Ronald looked to William. "Could we?" william gave a slight shrug. "I don't know where you guys would sleep." Grell paused on the staircase. "There are 3 other bedrooms. If two wouldn't mind sharing a room then, they should be fine." Eric and Alan immeadetly look to each other and voluenteer. Grell goes upstairs and changes the color of her hair with a swipe of a brush. From crimson red to chocolate brown. She curls the hair around it letting it fall to her mid-back. She places a pink and white dress around her small figure. She puts on white heels, and grabs her purse, gloves, hat, and walks out the door with light makeup on. She hops downstairs where she can here laughter and small chat over coffee. She pulls her things on and walks into the living room. She walks in, and the Undertaker takes a low whistle. They turn their heads and look to a lovely lady in pink and white. She blushes, and smiles as she straightens her coat and takes Lacy and put her on a leash. "I'll be out for a while." Ronald tilts his head to the side. "where you going, Senpai?" Grell looks to the group of males, and starts to walk towards the hall. "To get a Christmas Tree." She smiles, grabbing her keys from her bag, and she hears, "Wait!" She stood there and watched a lightbrown haired my come around the corner with excitment on his face. It was Alan. "Can I go? Please?" Grell cocked her head to the side. She smiled and shurgged her shoulders. "The more the merrier." She grabbed the front door and opened the door to have a crispy ice winter breath come across her face. She looked back to see everybody, even undertaker. She laughed. "Okay! Let's go!" She waits for them to get into their coats, and meet her on the porch. She had Lacy running around in the front yard chasing a rabbit, as she locked the door. She laughed at the sight. Before anyone walked down the stairs, she told them to hold off. She pulled salt out of her purse and started to pour. They all looked at her curiously. She shurgs her shoulders and smiles shyly. "It lets up on the ice." She walks down, and pats her lap and whistles. "Come here, Lacy! Come on girl." The dog comes up to wagging her tail barking, and spinning around. She grabs the leash and opens the fence and walks down the shoveled side walk. It was snowing lightly. She could hear the men making small talk behind her. She turned the corner and as she did, "Top of the morning to ya, Alex!" Grell looked to her right to find Mrs. Johnson, a small Irish woman who was also her next door neighbor, with her grandkids building a snow man. "Good Morning, .~" She stops to talk, the four reapers look curiously to the old woman. "Grell? Why did she call you Alex?" Grell turned to look at the others. Mrs. Johnson answered before Grell could get a word out. "I've known Alexandria, since she was no bigger than the size of me boot." She laughed and came out the gate, and gave Grell a huge hug. The , now, five reapers looked confused. Grell gave and embarrassing laugh as she pulled away from the hug. "Mrs. Johnson and my grandmother, were best friends when they were little girls, in Ireland." swatts some snow off of her and smiles at the young men in front of her. "Aye that's right! Alex here is like me own grandaughter, so if they be treating you with no repect," She turned to Grell, and squeezed Grell's chin, "You come get me. Do you here me love?" Grell smiles and nods. "Thank you !" The old woman throws her hands up in the air. "Dear ole me, How many times must I tell 'ya to call me Nana?!" She lets out a sweet chuckle. She notices that her grandkids are making snow angels, and laughs. "Aren't children just Precious?" Grell nods, choking on some words in her throat. looks to Grell, smiling. "When will you bare me a few children I can look after? I would love to see you with a wee baby of your own. You would be such a loving mother, just like your own." Grell blushes, and laughs nervously. She looks behind her to see the five reapers, half smirking, half just laughing. Probably at the thought of her being a mother. She looks back to , tears almost in her eyes. "Nana, there would have to be a father involved in order for that to happen." nods, and smiles. Will is snickering as well. eyes the men, her eyes telling them to 'hush up!' Of course they stopped all at once. Mrs. Johnson looked back to the teary eyed woman. She stroked Grell's cheek, as a tear escaped. "Stop that, deary. We will just need to find you a man then! And I think I know the perfect one!" Grell's heart stops. She shakes her head, her brown curls bouncing around her arms. "No thank you, Nana. I can find a man on my own." Mrs. Johnson laughs, and takes off a necklace and places it around Grells neck. Grell looks to the beautiful Crystal heart that stopped around her elbows. She immeaditly takes it off. "Oh Nana! I can't take this!," Grell stares adoringly at it, "It's too beautiful." Mrs. Johnson puts a hand to Grell's cheek. "That's why I'm giving it to you, Lassie! A beautiful stone for a beautiful woman!" She places the Crystal Heart back around Grell's neck. She gave her a nudge with her elbows, "Plus, it will bring luck with men!" She says a bit louder. Grell is positivly blushing head-to-toe. "Nana!" Grell sighs. "Well, we bess be off! Have a tree to pick out a presents to buy!" She gives the old lady a soft hug, and a gentle kiss on her wrinkled cheek. "Thank you, Nana. I love you." The old woman smiles, grabbing both of the womans hands and kissing her gloves. "I love you, too Alexandria! Be sure to come to my Christmas Party on the 23rd, okay?" Grell nods, before pulling along the golden Retriver into town. The men went to find a tree, except for two, who had came with Grell. Ronald and Alan walked on the left side of Grell. They were laughing about the men. Turns out, Ronald and UnderTaker took up a relationship, and she had knew about Alan and Eric for a while. She made no comment about Will. She passed a baby's shop, stopping to looking at the little booties and baskanets. She lightly pressed a hand to her stomache, hearing a whine she looked down to Lacy. She was crying, for Grell. Alan and Ronald noticed Grell had stopped in front of a shop. They went over to inspect. They saw the baby supplies, and smiled. "Nana's words get to you?" Grell looked to the two males, tears in her eyes. Nodding slowly. She straightened herself and continued to walk. They went to the Grocery Store to find Supplies for Christmas Eve Dinner. They went ahead to the house, before the others. Grell told the other two males to put up the groceries, as she went up stairs to wrap presents. When she was done, she swiftly put them in her closet. There was at least forty to fifty presents. She went down stairs to find Nana, sitting at her kitchen table. Watching the men pull in the tree. They put it in the corner of the living room. She went and got Nana a cup of tea. She sat down with her own cup, watching the men arranging and rearranging the tree. When they were done, they went outside to start shoveling the walk way. "Nana?" The woman looked up from her tea. "Hmm?" Grell nodded towards the tree. "Wanna help decorate the tree?" Nana chuckled. "I was planning on much more." Grell nodded and hurried up stairs to get decorations, comming down stairs to find Nana on a ladder, hanging up Mistle-toe everywhere. "Nana! What are you doing?" Grell goes over to the woman on the stool lowering herself, chuckling. "You need to get some lip action." Grell rolls her eyes. "No! I'm taking this down! No offense, but... I can do this on my own. I know you care for me and want to see me happy, but I'll be happy in time." Just as Grell climbed to the last step to unpin one of the Mistle-toes, the door swung open, knocking over the ladder and having Grell fall to the hardwood floor. Or so she thought. She was caught. Held princess style. She looked to see who had caught her. "Will?!" She breathed. She blushed as gasped. They looked at her, she smiling. She pointed to above the two. Everyone still shocked looked up. Grell remained still. Frozen. UnderTaker laughed. "Heh heh heh~ Mistle-toe!" They all looked to Will and Grell, who stood under the herb. Grell struggled to get down. Will let her down to her feet gently. She began to walk off, Will caught her wrist, spinning her around, she almost fell into his chest. She looked up to the older reaper. "Will?" He smiled, and looked to the Christmas cupid above them, leaning in, he chuckled. His breath gave off the smell of mint, honey, and vanilla. Her breath caught as they were only inches apart. He looked from her eyes to her lips, "It's tradition." Grell pushed away at his chest, blushing, and looking down. She went to the staircase, "Tradition, could hold off for a bit." She hurried up the stairs, to get more tree decorations. She came down with a box or two. The men in the kitchen, and Nana over at the tree, Grell went outside, and starred at the falling snow. Tomorrow was the 23rd. She had to put presents under the tree. Grell stepped back inside. She saw Nana on the latter. She went over to the couch, picked up a frosted cookie, and began nibbling on it. Nana, asked for the star. Grell pulled out a crystal star to put on the tree. Nana was about to put it on, but just held it in her hands instead. "Grell? You put the star on." Grell looked to Nana, with a cookie in her mouth. Frosting on the side of her lips. Nana smiled at the sight. Grell quickly got up and helped Nana down. Grell licked her lips , her gloss still in place, and began to climb the latter. She asked Nana to hold on to the stool, put she just called for one of the men. They came into the room to find Grell on one heel tip toe to reach the top of the tree while the other stuck out. She looked like a posing ballerina. She reached the top, putting the star on, and stood on both feet again. The stool began to wobble, she started to tilt back, her feet leaving her once more. She landed in two warm arms again. She looked to see, none other than, Will. He held her princess style again. He chuckled, as he set her down. "We must stop meeting like that." She scurried for more decorations. Nana pulled on his ear, he whined at the tug. "She feel something for you! That's why she acts so...shy~!" Will raised an eyebrow. As did the others. Grell liked Will? Grell came into the living room with all eyes on her. She looked to Nana, who deverted her eyes. "Am I missing something?" Everybody just rocked on their heels, shaking their head, mummbling various things. Grell looked confused. "Ooookaay?" Nana stood up, and walked over to the door, putting on her coat. "Don't forget the christmas party is tomorrow. Don't forget to come!" She left with out another word. Grell heard a small meow coming from the staircase. She see's her kitty meowing for milk. Grell stiffled a laugh. "Well meow to you too missy!" Grell sat down the box and walked into the kitchen. The men starring after her, as she dissappeared, they verted their gazes to Will. Will still starred after Grell, then felt the bored stares of the others. He looked to see them smiling. "What?!" He fixed his stance. Crossing his arms, and his nose towards the air. "What are you starring at? There's nothing wrong with a woman finding a man attractive." 


End file.
